


Kara adventures

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, FFxivWrite2020, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: I know i'm late for "FFXIVWrite" but here little by little the 30 chapters.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Past WOL/Aymeric
Kudos: 5





	1. Crux

**Author's Note:**

> I know i'm late for "FFXIVWrite" but here little by little the 30 chapters.

Kara knew she loved G'raha Tia since the first day she has met during the mission of the Crystal Tower.

He was so cool and she began to have one crush on him, she never forgets him after what has happened.  
It's true after she has met other people but she never had the same feelings that she had for G'raha.

When she meets the Exarch she thought "Why I have the feeling I know him" and when she saw him, she wanted to scream and cry and punch him.

When they have been alone she has punched near his heart and say "You bastard, you have left me, I thought I would never see you" and she was crying

G'raha caress her hair and her back and hug her "I'm sorry please forgive me, I care so much about you Kara"

Kara was crying and say "I love you so much I had it inside me for so long"


	2. Sway

Tonight was one night to celebrate many things at Crystanium and Kara was with her beautiful dress where everyone looked at her, but the only one she wanted was G'raha Tia who was with Lyna.

She approch him and Lyna, she took his hand.   
G'raha Tia was smiling at her and said "You are beautiful, you want to dance with this grandpa" he said while laughing. 

Kara said at his ear "You are not one grandpa, you are just amazing and beautiful and with one great stamina" 

G'raha become red and say "You are up later to try something" 

"With pleasure, now let's dance darling" 

And they have danced for a good part of the night until they retreat to the room of Kara.


	3. Muster

G'raha Begun to feel so nervous because he wanted to propose to Kara but he was so nervous.  
He even asked all the scions if they would be okay for to him be married to Kara.  
It's was been some interesting discussion and some very awkward.

He needed his courage to propose to Kara, he has found the place where to propose to her, it's will be with food on the mount of Kara the Flying Carpet and they will be near the Crystal Tower the beginning of their history.

But he was so scared that she will refuse him, she was waiting for him with one smile and say "Who wanted to do one ballad with me, sweetheart"

When Kara called him sweetheart he couldn't stop having his heart beating so fast.

They were on the mount and then G'raha say "I have also planned food, little lunch"

"Oh that wonderful," said Kara

During they eat, it's was the sunset and Kara asked "What you wanted to say to me for asking me to have one ballad aka date with you, even if we are together"

G'raha began to cough and was blushing, it's was now the time and G'raha say "Kara you are the love of my life, I don't think I can live without you, will you marry me ?"

Kara started crying take the hand of G'raha and kiss him and she says "Of course I would love it"


	4. Clinch

G'raha began to feel a little jealous when they had to do one night of dancing at Cristanium and lots of people wanted the attention of Warrior of Darkness.  
He also saw some guys who were hitting on her.

"If I can say something, Exarch, you should claim your territory and say that she is yours," says Thancred while drinking

It's was one good advice from Thancred and he goes see Kara and says "Will you dance with me ?"

"Of course," said Kara

And at the moment of dancing, G'raha was holding Kara and firmly and tell in her ears "I'm so jealous that other people want you when I'm with you"

Kara put her finger at the lips of G'raha and say "I'm always yours G'raha"

"I want to show them, that you are taken, my love"

"Kiss me," said Kara

And G'raha kiss Kara it's was one passionate kiss that Kara had her hands bear the end of the back of G'raha and he has done the same.

Then he holds Kara and he said to her "I think our kiss have to wake up something inside me"

"Let's go to my room," said Kara

And they leave together where Kara is near G'raha he was holding her


	5. Matter of Fact

Kara was always near of Alphinaud and Alisaie.

She knew they were seeing her like one sister, sometimes she wondered if they wanted more with her.

One day they were on one mission together in Norvandt and they were talking about lots of think.

Alisaie and Alphinaud teased each other, Kara laughed about this because she loved all of this, then at one moment each of them has taken the hand of Kara and Kara was blushing.

They decided to stop a little before the rest of the exploration, they were watching the sky who have the night now.

And they had always their hand linked to Kara when both of them kissed the hand of Kara and say "You are so amazing, you have always been with us and supported us"

Kara hug both of them and say "I'm so glad to be friend with you, I know maybe you see as your sister..." then she stopped before saying that she loves them a lot when Alphinaud then Alisaie kiss her and say "You don't need to say anything, we have the same feelings for you"

Kara was smiling and kiss them back.


	6. Limpid

Kara was scared about lots of think since the episode with Haurtchefant and she was now scared to lose everyone who is dear to her heart.

When G'raha told her "I have one plan for your friends to go back to where they belong"

Kara becomes scared and she decides to not show it and she has retreated to the top of somewhere in Cristanium.

Alisaie was quite angry because she has seen how Kara was sad and decided to give one little fight at G'raha "What did you do again to upset Kara ?"

"Why ?"

"She on top there and she look sad, she is like meditating. Did you hurt her ?"

"No, I just have to say I was looking for a way to save you all"

And at this moment Alisae facepalm and say "Your Idiot, Kara is scared to lose everyone and also to lose you because you are also trying for you"

"But I'm serene I will arrive to do everything right"

"So go explain this to Kara now"

That how G'raha have left to see Kara and said when he was her "Can I sit near you, sweetheart"

G'raha has seen that she looked sad and that she have cried, so he take her in his arms and say "I'm sorry sweetheart, I didn't know that when I told you the project..."

"I don't want to lose you all... I'm too scared"

"Trust me, darling, i'm serene we will arrive all safe" say G'raha while kissing the forehead of Kara


	7. Nonagenarian

G'raha was old enough, he knew he would be teased about it.  
Sometimes Kara liked to laugh about it especially when they were in bed and that she was so horny she was teasing Him "Do you have enough stamina, grandpa or should I be slow with you"

G'raha pin her and say "You will call me daddy soon" and he kissed her

He was so horny and hard, he had enough stamina, he has waited for her for multiples years so yes he has kinda infinite stamina.


	8. Chapter 8

Kara knew something was up when she was invited as a lover of G'raha Tia during one event at Crystanium.

When Thancred saw this he was smirking and he said to the ear of Kara "I hope you are ready" and he is grinning

Then during all the night, G'raha was always with her he was charming and was doing public affection, he never does this, she knew he was jealous and insecure.  
But it's was the first time he was so attentive.

Then little later during the evening, G'raha says "I can't put my knee down, but Kara you are my inspiration, the love of my life, my everything, will you marry me ?"

Kara was crying, she jumps at G'raha and say "Yes, of course, I want it so bad, I dreamed of this"

And she kisses him


	9. Lush

Kara and G'raha were in the bath with one bath bomb they wanted to try to relax after some of their expeditions, they were relaxing and cuddling.

Until one moment later one box was in the bath bomb, Kara was surprised and G'raha was smiling.

It's was one of the ideas of G'raha he has seen and had while talking to Tataru, inside where one ring with one little crystal like the one of Crystal Tower.

She opens the box and sees the ring, she was speechless "G'raha"

"You found my surprise," he said with one smile

He caresses her cheek and he said "The little crystal come from Crystal Tower, and I had the idea with Tataru, I wanted to offer you this because I can't live without you, I would be so lonely without you, will you marry me and live with me forever"

Kara kiss G'raha and say "The idea was just perfect and yes of course I accept" and she kisses him.

Then she said "While we are still in the bath, we could celebrate it, if you know what I mean" and she has one big smile.


	10. Avail

Kara always wanted to be the best and she wanted to protect what she loved, she has lost Haurchefant, she was not ready to lose anymore.  
Specially G'raha, she trained hard, she has helped everyone, she has even admitted to him that he was the model of Kara for being one bard.

When G'raha heard this, he was so speechless and now he is the same as her before because he will try to be the best healer to save her and help her.

During some expedition and dungeon, the heal of G'raha was useful for Kara when she was one Paladin, she protected him.

Both of them hoped their story will be always like this


	11. Chapter 11

Thancred liked to tease Kara about her relationship with G'raha especially when Kara even changed her job and was wearing one new dress that looked like underwear and she had to go to Ishgard.

"You sure, you will not be too cold? Or you will ask G'raha to fire your body" say Thancred with one smirk

"Thancred, you are incorrigible," said Kara with one grin

"So tell me? What going on with G'raha you just changed your dress, you planning to make him jealous? Or you plan to see Estinen ou even Aymeric and make them fall in love with you"

Kara take her book of scholar and use it for slap the head of Thancred and she said "It's none of your business, and just so you know I'm very happy with G'raha"

"If you want some advice for bed you just have to ask"

She pinches his cheekbones and says "You are one silly boy and just for that I will return to bed see my lover and wake him with one Nice surprise."


	12. Tooth and Nail

Kara was really possessive and jealous when it's about G'raha she really loved him so much that sometimes she was leaving her marks on his skin and he was biting her neck.

One Morning when G'raha wake up he saw his mark on his back and he was smirking because he knew he had done the same thing to Kara with his teeth on her neck.

When she wakes up, he kisses her and says "You should maybe try to hide this ?" and he was laughing

So Kara teases him and says "Think at your neck or maybe you want also my handprint on your ass.

" It is a challenge," says G'raha

" Oh yes" and Kara kiss him and they were in bed for a long time


	13. Chapter 13

G'raha was a little jealous of Aymeric when he finally meets him. He was so jealous because he finally meets him after have read the book Dragonsong.

G'raha knew that Kara and Aymeric were together for a while but he couldn't stop thinking that maybe he would be back to her. And that she would leave him.

G'raha was miserable and was doing some mistake, his head was full of the thought of this.

After one mission Kara corner G'raha in the room of Kara in Ishgard, it's was her house in Fortemp Manor.  
It's was another moment of Kara life with her love life.

"What happen G'raha ?" she was walking in a circle and very upset

G'raha had tears coming he couldn't do it anymore, his feelings were too much "I'm scared to lose you, that you leave me to Aymeric"

And Kara stopped walking and hug G'raha that she kiss him.  
"Raha..."

G'raha return the kiss and Kara says "I'm yours, my love, I don't want to go back to him, I'm with you. And I plan to stay forever yours"

G'raha kissed her and she said "You should mark me so we can prove that I'm yours, knot me"

"With pleasure my love"


	14. Part

The first time Kara kissed G'raha she was feeling like if something in her have was making her complete.  
She couldn't stop smiling, she was feeling like she had butterfly.

She had lots all of this when he got locked, she had the same feelings with Haurtefant and Aymeric.

Then she have meet Crystal Exarch and the first thought she had was "OMG"

And it's was not the echo or whatever, but it's was making her really complete now.

When she have saw it's was really G'raha she couldn't stop crying because he was back, she have find again her first love.

She have jumped on him when they were only the both of them and she kissed him and say "I'm complete now, please never leave me"


	15. Ache

It's could happen that Alphinaud or/and Alisaie were hurting or had one ache, they were so young at some moment of their adventure.  
That when Kara saw them like this, all she could do was to take them in her arms

"Come here both of you and come on my lap," said Kara

Each other were at the lap of Kara and she was petting their hair and telling them "You will be both okay, I'm here" and she kissed them


	16. Lucubration

Kara was training hard to be one good bard like was G'raha.

She always admired him when they were on an adventure together in the Crystal Tower that how she wanted also to be one bard.

So she studied hard and training hard that sometimes she was late at home or she was sleeping on the table.

Many times G'raha have come and put one blanket on her and kissed her forehead "My Love"

Some days later when he saw how she was tired during one discussion, he said "You should go in bed and rest and I will tell you a story"

And G'raha told her his story of being one bard, he kissed her and say "I know you want to become like me, but your body is always important so try to take care about it, I care about you"


	17. Fade

G'raha was sure something was up when he had seen Kara arriving and she was so drained and limping, he knew she was on one mission somewhere.

So little later at night, he has to go see Kara who was half-naked and who was hurting in her back, like if she has fight one monster with a whip.

All that could do G'raha was to run to her and kiss all the marks "Oh my love..."

And he was also trying some power to help her.

"G'raha..." says Kara

"Let me do it my love" and he kissed her neck

Little by little the marks fade but G'raha was so weak so Kara supports him until they go into their bed.


	18. Panglossian

Sometimes Alphinaud and Alisaie were not optimistic about lots of things like their return to Eorzea.

But Kara was always an optimist and she was always in mode "Have Faith" and she was always kissing their forehead.

"We will arrive together"


	19. Where the heart is

Kara liked to travel, to do some adventure everywhere.  
Helping Doma to be again one city, same for Ishgard but the real place that has been her home and her heart.

Was at Crystanium, in the arms of G'raha, and where all the others were.  
Even if it's was for a little time.

When she was at Crystanium she has seen everyone chatted with everyone, then she surprises G'raha who was in his room in the Occular.

"Good Morning my love"

"Oh what a surprise," say G'raha

They hug then when she was in the arms of G'raha she said "My home is Gridania, but my heart and home will always belong to you, no matter what happens I will be there for you" and she kissed him.


	20. Chapter 20

G'raha was watching Kara arriving at Crystanium and that she was tired, he doesn't want to bother her.  
She looked very sleepy from one of her expedition.

But he wanted to see her know if she was safe, so he decided to go to her room and she was sleeping except she doesn't have the cover, so he put the covers around her and he kissed her forehead "Sleep Well, my love"

Kara murmurs "G'raha..." then she turns her body and she cuddles the little minion she had.

G'raha was smiling, he could watch her forever and keep her safe, he knew she doesn't mind when G'raha does that, she likes it because she knows that G'raha take care of her.

So he goes into the bed and he cuddles Kara and says "I'm here my love" and kiss the forehead Kara.

Maybe tonight she wouldn't have a nightmare.


	21. Chapter 21

When Kara was stressed about a lot of things she had the bad habitude to harm her hand by picking her hand.

Nobody knew about that and she hid it under the gloves until she has been with G'raha who have seen her hand and finger and he has started to lick them and he said after "So maybe you will stop hurting them because you will think about me"


	22. Chapter 22

It's was rare that G'raha and Kara fight and have an argument.  
The other scions were dumbfounded when they have seen arguing and acted as if they were hating the other.  
The fight was silly, Kara was just worried about G'raha and wanted to protect him and G'raha wanted to prove that he was still powerful.

Alphinaud decided to see Kara who was in her room and petting her koala minion.

Alphinaud says "Do you remember when you have to take care of us and especially me after the history before Ishgard.."

Kara looked at him and nod and say "Yes..."

"I thought I don't need you, I could deal alone but I needed you, you were my support, I suppose G'raha feel the same, he wants your support, he knows you worry about him, but he want also to be strong for you to protect you too"

And Alphinaud leaves the room, Kara think about what say Alphinaud and she goes see G'raha where they talked and say sorry to each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Kara was happy with Alphinaud and Alisaie and during one fight she has seen that some people could attack both because they knew their strategy and Kara decided to tell this to them.

"Maybe for our next expédition you should maybe confuse the enemy and shuffle your power like Alphinaud when you try to heal Alisaie maybe you heal me or you do one attack, and Alisaie maybe when you don't do limit break or attack you could also heal me.  
Not always do each other. Because otherwise, they will target you"

After this they knew they needed to talk about this, it's true also Kara was insecure because she was the second priority of them when they were together.

A little later at night they come to her room and say "Sorry we didn't know that the fact we battle together could harm you in the way where you think we don't want to heal you, and we are sorry about that"

Kara kisses their forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

Kara was a little worried about G'raha they were in one mission together and she was scared.

Then she got relieved when she saw one beam coming from one direction and she have run to see the beam.

She has seen G'raha who said "I found the treasure" and he was smiling

Kara jumped at him and kissed him "You scared me so much"

"I'm here, my love," say G'raha


	25. Chapter 25

Kara was watching the starry sky when G'raha have hug back her and say "You were my love"

Kara was playing one piece of music and she was one bard and she said "I like here and the sky"

"Yes it's so beautiful," says G'raha

He kissed her and they were both playing music then one wishing star come and they both do one wish is was to marry each other


	26. Chapter 26

Alphinaud sometimes wonders if the war will stop and if peace can happen.  
He doesn't want more death specially not his sister or Kara or even other Scions.

Kara cuddled him "I wish we could have peace but maybe we dream of this..."


	27. Chapter 27

G'raha was waiting for Kara, he was waiting for Starlight Celebration where they will offer each other some gifts.  
Kara had the idea of a silly gift like the sweater for couples and G'raha has thought of some bracelet.

They had a good dinner and have played together at Gold Saucer where they had so much fun since Kara had a new minion and new mount where G'raha could be with her.

When they return it's was time to exchange gift

"I know it's silly but it's for both of us," said Kara while blushing

G'raha beamed at her and say "I love it we will wear together it's couple thing"

And then G'raha take the box and say "I guess me too it's a silly gift"

"It's a beautiful couple gift"

Kara kisses him


	28. Chapter 28

Alphinaud and Alisaie were fighting and Kara had enough they were still fighting that she has tried to be in the middle.

"That enough both of you," said Kara and she was slapping the table

Alphinaud And Alisaie looked at her and then Kara say angrily "Will you stop both of you, the dispute you have is killing everything between all of this and it's kill me"

She wanted to run and they have caught her and cuddle her and say "We are sorry Kara, we didn't know it's was hurting you our fight"

Kara was crying "I hate seeing you both so angry"

"We are sorry" and they kiss her cheek


	29. Chapter 29

When Kara started her relationship with G'raha she kinda opens a little more to Thancred. 

"I'm sorry if I talk too much about him"

"It's okay, I understand you are happy to have found love really"

Then Kara say "You are like one dad now Thancred, Ryne have been one good influence to you"


	30. Chapter 30

Kara wanted that the home could be perfect for her and G'raha except she was totally focused on it that unfortunately she had glass which has a break in her hand, and she had to bandage herself.

When she returns to Mor Dhona, G'raha was worried about her because she had the bandage and Kara say "It's nothing I just cut myself while I was doing some craft"

G'raha wasn't very okay because she knew she can do good craft and he said "You sure"


End file.
